


Meant to be Yours

by AUniversalStandstill



Category: Gravity Falls, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 80's AU, Almost all dialogue taken from the song, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Heathers, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bill is J.D., Bill is actually a psychopath and will blow up everyone you love, Bill just wanted to run away with dipdop, Bill still has yellow eyes, Bill wants to murder everyone, Dipper is Veronica, Dipper's real name is Mason, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, even himself at the end, for some reason, tbh i didn't really think out this whole thing, tw Dipper pretends to hang himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUniversalStandstill/pseuds/AUniversalStandstill
Summary: If Dipper would just open the closet door, they'd be okay. It'd be marshmallows and music and murders.If he'd just open the door.





	

Pinetree’s lock was too easy to break. Bill would be upset that someone else could get in if it wasn’t so convenient for him. Right now, he couldn’t care less. He’d break thousands of window locks to get to Pinetree. 

“Knock knock. Sorry to come through the window. Dreadful etiquette, I know.”

“Get out of my house.”

“All is forgiven, baby.” He calls, one yellow eye glinting in the glare of Dipper’s lights. “Come on, get dressed. You’re my date for the pep rally tonight!” Dipper stares at him and makes a beeline for the closet. Maybe the gun was too much. Bill frowns and drops it. He doesn’t need it, anyway. He can cross the room in three big steps, easily.

“You threw me out like I was trash.” Bill frowns as he jiggles the handle. Locked. “For that, you should be dead. But-but-but, then it hit me like a flash. What if high school went away instead?” He pushes against the door. It doesn’t budge. Dipper doesn’t make a noise. “Those assholes are the key. They’re keeping you away from me.” Them and this goddamn door. He pounds a fist on the wood. “They’ve made you blind, messed up your mind. But I can set you free. If you let me.” 

He thinks he can hear a small, shaky ‘no’ coming from somewhere deep in the closet.

If he keeps his hands still enough in the door, it’s like he can feel the wood breathe with Dipper. Small, short little breaths. He doesn’t like them, they seem scared. He decides to try a different approach.

“You left me and I fell apart. I punched the wall and cried.” Bam BAm BAM. Bill takes a quivering breath and holds his aching fist. He won’t get anywhere this angry but he can’t help it. “Then I found you changed my heart and set loose all the truthful shit inside.” He smiles and feels like he wants to vomit. He wonders if this is what pride feels like. “And so I built a bomb. Tonight our school is Vietnam. Let’s guarantee they never see their senior prom!” He’d give Pinetree his own prom, with chili fries and dancing and anything he wanted. He can feel the breaths get quicker and shorter. He growls.

“I was meant to be yours. We were meant to be one. Don’t give up on me now.” The breaths slow down, and Bill lays an open palm on the door. “Finish what we’ve begun. I was meant to be yours.

“So when the high school gym goes boom with everyone inside— Pchw! Pchw! Pchw!” he swears he can almost hear a little, shuttering laugh. “There’s my Pinetree.” He says softly. “In the rubble of their tomb, we’ll plant this note explaining why they died. No more slaves, no more blanks.” There’s no laughter now. 

“We’ll watch the smoke pour out the doors. Bring marshmallows, we’ll make s’mores! We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars!” Dipper doesn’t respond. “Pinetree, I was meant to be yours! We were meant to be one! I can’t make this alone. Finish what we’ve begun. You were meant to be mine, I’m all that you need!” Bill’s voice breaks. “Please. You carved open my heart. Can’t just leave me to bleed!” He can’t feel the breaths through the door anymore. He can’t feel anything.

“Pine tree? Open- open the door please.” He calls. “Pinetree, open the door. Pine tree, can we not fight anymore, please? Can we not fight anymore?” Nothing. “Pine tree, I’m sure you’re scared, I’ve been there. I can set you free!” It’s dead silent. There hasn’t been a breath in a full minute.

“Dipper, don’t make me come in there. I’m gonna count to three.” He readies his shoulder, rolling it in and out. “One.” He leans back. “Two.” Nothing comes from the closet. “Screw it.” He rams the door. It flies open, Dipper’s weight gone from the wood, the lock easily shattered, and he wishes he could go back in time. Pinetree’s in front of him, hanging from a bedsheet noose.

“Oh my god.” He stumbles forward, hand over his mouth, reaching out to touch Dipper’s face. “No.” He’s still warm. Still pink. Still beautiful. He’ll always be beautiful. “Mason.” Tears well up in his one good eye. “Please.” He whispers. “Don’t leave me alone. You were all I could trust. I can’t- I can’t do this alone.” Bill can hear quick footsteps coming up the steps of the shack and soft humming. He presses a quick kiss to the corner of Dippers mouth, soft and gentle and everything he wished he could’ve been for Pinetree when he was still alive and breathing. He steps out on to the window still. “Still, I will if I must.”

He could hear Shooting Star’s screams all the way from the forest. 

“Say hi to God for me.”


End file.
